A nos agents disparu (OS 2 )
by juu-densi
Summary: Quand deux amis se retrouvent devant une tombe... Pas doué pour les résumé désolé, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant.


Voilà une petit one shot écrit il y'a quelques temps.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hetty avait instaure un jours spécial au sein de l'OPS du NCIS. C'était le jour des mémoire, jours ou toute les activités étaient suspendu afin que tous les agent rende hommage à leurs collèges disparus.

C'est pourquoi kensi se trouvait de si bonne heure au cimetière de Los Angeles. En effet même si toute l'équipe y retournerait l'après midi, elle voulait se trouver seule sur les tombe de ses trois collègues disparus.

Mais elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps, car une jeune homme la rejoint rapidement.

Kensi n'était pas surprise de le voir là, ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir ensemble sur ses tombes, pour voir parlez à leurs collègues mais aussi amis partis rejoindre les anges trop tôt.

...: *se plaçant aux côtés de kensi*Tu es arrivés tôt.

Kensi: Oui je ne pouvais plus dormir...

...: Je comprend...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, qui observés en silence les pierres tombales.

Finalement le jeune homme brisa ce silence.

...: Même après des année c'st toujours aussi douloureux...

Kensi: Oui...Ils sont partis trop vite...Vous me manquez les gars...Dom, tu était trop jeune, es tu es mort tel un héros...Tu as sauvé la vie de Sam et il te le sera toujours reconnaissant, sa famille aussi... Renko, tu à toujours étais là, tu étais dans ma première équipe et dans la deuxième aussi, mais le travail à voulu que nous soyons séparé...Mais malgré la distance tu as toujours veillé sur moi, toujours pris de mes nouvelles...Tu étais une personne bien et un grand ami, le meilleure...Sullivan, mon premier partenaire, c'est grâce à toi que je suis l'agent que je suis aujourd'hui, tu m'as énormément appris, mais le destin a voulus que tu t'en aille trop tôt, laissant un vide derrière toi...Tu fut le premier agent qu' Hetty est perdu, le premier "enfant qu'elle est perdu...Je sais que la blessure que ta perte lui a causé ne cicatrisera probablement jamais... Mais je sais que de la ou vous êtes vous veillés sur nous, sur notre famille tel que le ferait des anges gardiens...

A présent les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeunes femme. Son ami lui pris la main afin de la réconforter. Il pris la parole à son tours.

...: Je suis pas très doué pour ça mais je vous le dois bien... Les gars, vous m'avais toujours acceptés comme l'un des votre, malgré que je ne soit pas un agent de terrain. Dès le début vous m'avait considéré comme l'un des votre. Et vous voir mourir impuissant derrière mon écran et la chose la plus difficile que j'ai vécu...

Eric ne put continuer sa phrase, les mots étaient bloqué dans sa se tourna alors vers lui.

Kensi: Je suis sur qu'ils sont fiers de toi de là haut, comme on l'ai tous.

Eric: Merci... Il me manquent, je repense parfois à l'époque où on c'est renconté, dans l'équipe de Sullivan, toi, Renko et moi...Malgré nos différences, on devenus amis, et je ne le regrette pas, même si j'ai toujours peur de vous perdre...C'est difficile d'avoir pour meilleurs amis, des "héros" qui sauvent le monde.

Eric s'interrompis un instant, échangeant un regard et un sourire avec son amie. Il repris alors.

Eric: Mais au fond je pense que c'est pertes nous on permis d'être ce que l'on est aujourd'hui, elles nous on permis de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, qui ont changés les choses,d'une des plus belle façon qui soit...

A ces dernières paroles kensi porta instinctivement sa main gauche sur son ventre rebondi.

Kensi: A se propos, avec Marty, on voudrait que tu soit le parrain du bébé...

Eric:*souriant*: C'est avec grand plaisir. Vous connaissez le sexe?

Kensi: Non, on veut garder la surprise, mais on à choisis le prénom...Gabriel(le); en hommages à nos anges partis trop tôt...

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé.

J'aime bien le personnage d'Eric et je pense qu'entre lui et Kensi il pourrait y'avoir une vrai amitié.

Merci d'avoir lu et donnez moi vos avis svp,

Juu'


End file.
